left4deadfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Run4urLife!
Questions? Leave me a message here! The Rules: *No spam here *Minimize abuse *If you want to make a complaint, do so politely. Otherwise, I'm at risk of ignoring you. Post below the line: ---- Fanon You gonna write any L4D fanon? //--TehK 22:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Not right now. I have lectures in the morning, need sleep. //--Run4urLife! 22:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Riley I seen that post you did as Riley! You used the words "Childish" in it! Is that some sort of reference to me! Your such a semi-pro asshole (lol)! //--TehK 22:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Not quite. I just thought graffiti with an Alien Rifle was something Riley would do. And I assume you heard about the Mothership Zeta DLC (all DLC coming to PS3 :D). What're the odds there'll be an Alien Rifle? //--Run4urLife! 22:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::100%. They already took the BCR-4/Tesla Pistol (Combined to make Tesla Cannon) and Impact (It is in the files for Broken Steel). They even took Vegas! They are gonna take the Alien Rifle! //--TehK 23:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::I bet theres gonna be a perk called "Anal Probe". LOL. //--TehK 23:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::They stole my idea for Ghouls using weapons too (I posted it on Zilabus' RP site). The next thing will be an Enclave Super-Soldier Project that modifies kidnapped Wastelanders, and the best one abandons the Enclave. I bet that perk'll make you walk funny. //--Run4urLife! 23:05, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Grr post as Riley, I seen you post as Jacob and Jackal! //--TehK 19:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Mothership Zeta Leaked Mothership Zeta screen: http://members.iinet.net.au/~amills/MMMF3-Wanamingo.jpg //--TehK 23:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Jeezis! Its like a Goomba gone terribly wrong! //--Run4urLife! 11:22, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. //--TehK 11:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, post as me in the thing you posted about Brens death and say I said OSSIM. //--TehK 13:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, you like it then. I kinda just wanted everyone standing there in stunned silence. //--Run4urLife! 13:20, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hang on! That screenshot looks like a Wannamingo! They're not aliens!!1!!1!! //--Run4urLife! 14:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Advertising Go advertise this on the fallout fanon wiki.. //--TehK 16:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) It's on both our userpages. As I've said to other users who like advertising, keep it to the Userpages. I already told Fniff about it, and a few Run4urLife! 16:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Get Fniff to join lol.. Zilabus made a forum page to advertise! Grr! //--TehK 16:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Actually.. don't get Fniff to join.. //--TehK 16:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Lol. The thing is, Zilabus' RP Site actually had to do with Fallout. //--Run4urLife! 17:04, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::grrrr //--TehK 17:18, 20 May 2009 (UTC) 2 more days until Bort decides that he will leave again for another week. :D You know the thing you put on the main page of Fallout Fanon? You shouldn't keep that there, cus some RPs take place before or after.. //--TehK 17:46, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I put down that people should feel free to write things set before or after that. Its mostly for sorting out whether or not you should write an article in the past tense etc etc. //--Run4urLife! 18:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Screw it, I removed it. It was already confusing people. //--Run4urLife! 18:40, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Anyway, I'm nearly finished with Adam Gibson! //--Run4urLife! 18:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I have found out how to make an interactive map in an article. Gonna find out how to get that feature here and in the fallout fanon wiki. //--TehK 19:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Fniff crashes into the wiki. Fniff1 19:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hello.. //--TehK 19:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Map of Manhattan w:User:Teh Krush/fanonmap1 //--TehK 19:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't have everything unfortunately.. :( //--TehK 19:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's pretty nifty. //--Run4urLife! 19:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Sawn-off Quad Beam You like my Quad-Beam?? I photoshopped it so it is much smaller! (Compare it to http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tri-Beam_Laser_Rifle.png) //--TehK 23:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm. I like it. //--Run4urLife! 06:03, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Like the new pic? //--TehK 20:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Next time you post as Riley, he will have this gun. K? k. //--TehK 21:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) DOOO U LIEK IT OR NOT! //--TehK 21:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Groovy, as Ash said in Evil Dead. //--Run4urLife! 21:19, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Muahahahahahaha! Random wires ftw. //--TehK 21:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Karen Sometime during the End, or All My Sins Remembered, kill Karen. K? k. Just find a way to add her in, and kill her.. EPICLY. Also, Riley is with you guys in that RP, so add him lol. //--TehK 22:40, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmmmm. Working on how to kill her off now. Would you prefer Jacob or Jackal to do the deed? Jackal has never killed someone with a speaking part. Jacob's gonna kill Bren Tenkage, as you read on his Talk. //--Run4urLife! 22:43, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. Maybe Bren is suddenly working with her (no)! Also, if Kuhblam is smart (he is), Dutch MAY just be neutral, or turn on you (Karen is a Black-Op, and so is he). Dutch may have more chance of turning if it's Jackal trying to kill her.. Maybe both characters? Jackal may lose some more skin, and smell like burnt meat for a while though.. lol. //--TehK 22:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::Jackal vs. Karen, Dutch joins on her side, and we get Jacob vs. Dutch Round II. Intriguing. //--Run4urLife! 22:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Lol.. Oh and, edit Jacobs page, replace the Allies section with this.. (it needs updating): Allies *Timothy Hughes *Wallace Ranik *Hal Carter *Alex Vain *Samantha Vain *Hannah Hamilton *Jay P. Ramsey *Roland Rockfort *Riley Alan *Stefanie McRae *Conor Strauss *Weston Foster *Cerebral Jack (Little Jacob, due to many shared traits) *Jackal (more of an anti-hero, but its the thought that counts) //--TehK 22:51, 22 May 2009 (UTC) You left some folks out n00b. //--Run4urLife! 22:54, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Who? I just added Riley and edited the names of the others (and Strauss isn't in teh Claws anymore) //--TehK 22:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Noob! I had Riley on the list! You have it TWICE! Muahahahahahaha! //--TehK 22:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::No I don't. //--Run4urLife! 23:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::You did a moment ago.. also do you want an Ion Rifle?? //--TehK 23:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Nah, my characters are OK for now. //--Run4urLife! 23:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I renamed the Ion Rifle to somethin' else. //--TehK 00:46, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Request Can you do somethin for me? 1. When Twentyfists is online, get him on the IRC, I finished an article for him, and 2. Tell Ramsey there is a perk for Schizophrenia. Schizophrenia is on that link. //--TehK 22:33, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Will do next time I see 'em. So to speak. This being the internetz, I don't actually see them. //--Run4urLife! 22:45, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Oh and tell Ku that Dutch now has Schizophrenia, and he should get the perk (and link him to the place where it is) //--TehK 22:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Grr post as Riley! I have assigned you with that duty! Lol. //--TehK 23:54, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Grrr! //--TehK 00:28, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Its 1:40 am over here. I'm tired and going offline soon. I'll try and remember to post as him tomorrow. //--Run4urLife! 00:39, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Could of atleast told Kub that Dutch has Schizophrenia! (If you read the End Page 6, he has two personalities fighting eachother in his head.) //--TehK 00:43, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I'm building a pre-war shaolin monk. Muahahahaha. Also me and C4 made up. //--TehK 10:12, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Good for you! //--Run4urLife! 11:29, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::And, CP said that on the guys talk cus the character he made had the exact same stats as Alex Vain.. he changed it, a little bit.. But 100 Melee Weapons with 4 strength..? No. lol //--TehK 11:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Post as Rilay! //--TehK 11:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) The guy copied the code for the stats table from Alex's page, I assume. And I told CP to leave him alone. And the skills are just that, skill. The physical strength doesn't come into it. 100 Melee Weapons guy with STR 4 against Melee Weapons 100 guy with STR 9 will not go well, but in terms of pure skill, they're even. //--Run4urLife! 12:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT: Not steal the code, like, steal the stats! At first the stats were completely the same as Alexs! He even had MR-6 Training! Oh and, I'm supporting the idea of deleting http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Asian_%26_Oriental_Weapons_and_Equipment (I told C4 about it), cause of the horribly stupid names.. Electro Gun?? Really!? FukU Deathray!? (I shall make an article on that! Lol) Electric Rifle? Death ray? Power sword? Plasma beam Rifle? Does he not have any better names..? //--TehK 12:12, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Clearly not. But read my comment on the talk page as to why I'm apprehensive to delete it. I have an aversion to leave people to their own devices when they just don't get that most of Asia was kabblooeyed during the war. Like Vegas and all his crap on Japan. And I'm not running my mouth, he knows how I feel about that. //--Run4urLife! 12:15, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::I just mean, the weapons have such idiotic names! //--TehK 12:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yes run i know about what you think and i have(Many times) disregarded itVegas adict 18:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Then I guess you're lucky I haven't found a reason to delete it. //--Run4urLife! 18:18, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes i am and when you finaly find a reason il go back and read what you said before changing the articlal.Vegas adict 20:55, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Touché . . . //--Run4urLife! 21:13, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Make an article called "Template:Aotd/May25" and put the following in it: Deacon R. "Deek" Harris is a mysterious, elderly (58-year-old) wasteland hermit, currently living in the ruins of Area 51 and protecting a nuclear silo. Little is actually known to be solid fact about Deek's early life that isn't hidden in the annals of time; it is known that he was born in the NCR some time in 2220. It is also known that he spent a brief career as a member of the NCR military, and it is known that he went AWOL. It is not known, however, who his parents were, in what part of the NCR he grew up and why he dissappeared from the NCR in the first place. All anyone knew is that one day he was in the barracks, and the next he had dissappeared. Category:Aotm //--TehK 12:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Another thing, the guy that won your Tesla pistol left the wiki right after winning it.. so yeah.... //--TehK 12:23, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess its my tough shit for giving my gun away. //--Run4urLife! 12:26, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Oh and can you edit http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Teh_Krush/missingaotds#May to say Deek Harris next to May25? Thx. //--TehK 12:28, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Your a failure at posting as Riley! //--TehK 21:14, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :You're a failure at English! //--Run4urLife! 21:22, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Well ur ghey. //--TehK 21:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC) What to do? Hey Run. What the fuck is going on with Krush and C4? They filled my talk page with their arguement and C4 wants me to revoke Krush's adminship. What happened while I was gone? :Leave it. They just argue sometimes. People get pissed off and talk shit claiming each made stuff up either to make them look better or the other look worse. I'm trying to distance myself from the whole thing. The best suggestion I can make is that you do the same. //--Run4urLife! 16:46, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Chay How do you like my character..? //--TehK 15:13, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Who, Jay? He sounds like someone fun to have around in a zombie apocalypse. //--Run4urLife! 15:20, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::??? Chay, as in the one that vegas is using right now.. //--TehK 15:25, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Vegas seems to think that by virtue of being 200+ years old, he can go head to head with First Generation Warrior Weapons. //--Run4urLife! 15:27, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Can you make Template:Aotd/May26 with: Jackson Upham was born in a small town near Rivet City. He would spend his days roaming around the rubble, throwing rocks at radroaches with his best friend Edgar. They both had dreams of something bigger. For Edgar, he wanted to do something imporant with his life, to be a hero. Jackson just wanted to make a lot of money. When they were both 17, Edgar found a terminal sitting in a aboanded office building. This is were one of Jacksons three talents first showed: Hacking. Getting into the terminal easily, Jackson then hacked all of the terminals around him, just for fun. His other two talents? Able to talk non-stop and be annoying as hell to people around him. When he was 18, Jackson had finnaly landed with a girlfriend. However, unbeknownst to him, while he's away, she's cheating on him with his best friend. Jackson girlfriend lives in a small shanty town near the Rapture Company base, and, when he's on leave he often comes and visits her. Also, when he was 18, he began to finnaly take shooting rather serousily. He was'nt the best marksmen, nor was he the worst. He was, in fact, a rather averge marksmen. He hits 51% percent of the time, misses 49% of the time. While he's a ok marksmen, he's a excellent repairman and a hacker. Jackson later joined Rapture Company when he was 20. Category:Aotm And of course update my User:Teh Krush/missingaotds page. //--TehK 18:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) And while your here, can you replace the whole Fan Made Perks page with this //--TehK 19:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) K, Solbur did the first one and Vegas did the second. Thx anyway. //--TehK 19:38, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry dude, I was training. 15 minuted earlier and you might have got a hold of me. //--Run4urLife! 21:24, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Liek my new robot template? Template:Robot on the fofanon wiki. //--TehK 21:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yea! Not sure if I'll use it for Kain though. His SPECIAL is like 10-10-10-1-8-10-1. I don't see many people responding well to that. //--Run4urLife! 21:57, 25 May 2009 (UTC) R.I.P. Jacobs Duster Jacobs duster had been manhandled.. read the latest post. After being layed on by a dog, Strauss used it as a blanket and slobbered all over it!! //--TehK 01:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :But Riley gave him it! Gut him instead! --Solbur 01:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Strauss was the one that drooled on it! //--TehK 02:00, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::... While unconscious! Have meeeeercccyyyyyyyyyy! *whines* --Solbur 11:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::'Saright. He doesn't hate Conor. Or Riley. He'll probably stab them both with a set of crayons, but if they survive, he'll leave them be. //--Run4urLife! 11:27, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::We can blame it on Weston! Put the duster on Weston and let it soak up the blood! //--TehK 11:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, Jacob was gonna do that himself anyway, after he took all of the pistols out. And the knives. And the grenades. And the rabbit. Can't leave the rabbit in there. //--Run4urLife! 11:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC) http://media.photobucket.com/image/the%20hulk/romelp_2006/hulk.jpg Is this a good pic of Jacob vs. Hennard? *08:39 http://media.photobucket.com/image/the%20hulk/romelp_2006/hulk.jpg *08:39 Hennard vs. Jacob *08:39 Jacobs the one holding the car up *08:40 ... nice *08:40 everything in the pic makes sense! *08:40 except *08:41 that Jacob is wearing tights *08:41 You never know what he gets up to when he's alone in his safehouses *08:42 LOL //--TehK 12:44, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I'm so making a robot that looks like a T-600. //--TehK 12:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I already did that with Kain Ruger. And we're trying to avoid making nutty robots, coz Vegas already made the Enhanced Robotics Program for the Enclave and Bren wanted to make yet another character with the express intention of killing Jacob, which was based on a T-600. And it will just turn into another Warrior Weapons and Chimeras and soldiers everywhere incident that we'll all end up regretting. //--Run4urLife! 12:56, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :So i shouldn't have made that page?.Also there can be only a few of them as there 'Rearly'expensiveVegas adict 14:19, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, the page is ok. What I'm worried about is people trying to make improved versions of them and us ending up with a Terminator Fanon Wiki that says Tranquility Lane on the front. //--Run4urLife! 14:30, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hopefully not i put on the page that the most advanced are the first three and if you look at them there about equivilant to a first generation WW in strength but the WW far outsmart themVegas adict :::They'd be stronger and tougher. Where they'd lose out is smarts and agility. //--Run4urLife! 15:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Damn it! So Kain looks like http://www.androidworld.com/T1a.jpg underneath his skin?? Lol. //--TehK 12:58, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :You should so upload that pic and use it for Kain.. //--TehK 12:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Or, Kain Ruger meets the President after Eden is destroyed.. hmm //--TehK 13:00, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Well, he uses fibre-bunches instead of hydraulics, so he'd have what looks like metallic muscle in place of the hydraulic rams, but otherwise, yeah, thats pretty much it. And Jacob does not wear tights. They're a little restrictive. When he cross-dresses, he likes the airflow a dress has. //--Run4urLife! 13:02, 26 May 2009 (UTC) When Jacob got his gear, did he get his slobbered dog haired duster off strauss?? //--TehK 22:23, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :HELLO! //--TehK 22:42, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hello? //--Run4urLife! 22:46, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Answer! When Jacob got his gear, did he get his slobbered dog haired duster off strauss?? //--TehK 22:46, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes. It says so in the RP. //--Run4urLife! 22:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Shaolin Wait.. when did Jacob get training in Shaolin Kung Fu! Grr you keep countering wif stuff.. //--TehK 12:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :All Warrior Weapons had Shaolin Kung Fu. And they had it before your Ghoul was created. We have Systema and Kenjutsu too. And Taekwondo. They have pretty much all of the Top Seven martial arts. :Get outta mah Enclave and stop stealin mah Kung Fu! XD //--Run4urLife! 12:23, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well I didn't mean to "steal your kung-fu" but my dude is kinda like.. 203 years older then any Warrior Weapon.. soo.. yeah. //--TehK 12:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::Warrior Weapons are better at it. Their noses don't fall off when they kiai. Anywhos, you're back on Monday, so you can RP as him in All My Sins. //--Run4urLife! 12:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::No they aren't! //--TehK 13:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Yea they are! They're not brain eating zombies! //--Run4urLife! 13:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC)